Meissner
by SViMarcy
Summary: Después de mucho dudar en declararse a Videl o no, Gohan encuentra la mejor manera a través del estudio y la práctica. [One-shot]


**Meissner.**

 _Nota: Ni Dragon Ball o sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

—Entonces, déjame ver si te entendí... —Dice la morena alzando su índice izquierdo, indicando que está por realizar un conteo. Su mirada apunta al techo, como si allí estuvieran las respuestas—. El corpúsculo de Pacini es cuando hay tacto profundo, el de Krause cuando hay frío, Ruffini se activa con calor y Meissner tacto suave, ¿así?

—Correcto, Videl —menciona el pelinegro mientras se recarga en el marco de la silla y suelta un sonoro suspiro—. A este ritmo confío en que puedas pasar el examen de Morfología…

Se detuvo. Ella no le está prestando ni un poco de atención sino que sigue mirando hacia arriba, tratando de memorizar lo antes dicho; empero, entre más lo repetía, más se le iba olvidando. Mira como la ojiazul se muerde el labio inferior de manera inconsciente, ocasionando un furioso sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Ha tratado de negarlo por mucho tiempo; se muere por besarla. Justo ahora quiere hacerlo, como en otras ocasiones, pero no lo ha hecho por arruinar la bella amistad que tienen. Desde la primera vez que la vio le pareció una muchacha muy hermosa y lo que terminó por enamorarle fue su increíble inteligencia, su carácter, su originalidad. Para él, ella es perfecta.

El silencio reina en aquel cubículo de estudio, sin incomodar a ninguno de los dos estudiantes. Videl se sujeta las sienes con fuerza pues ha comenzado a desesperarse. Empieza a balbucear y, por alguna extraña razón, termina hablando de un tema lejano. Sus ojos azules reflejan la duda que inunda su mente, derritiendo, metafóricamente, el noble corazón de Gohan.

—Videl, yo no tengo problema en volver a explicartelo, si quieres —ofrece con sinceridad al verla tan preocupada.

Los ojos cerúleos al fin le miraron, con una mezcla de desesperación y esperanza. La dueña de estos no puede evitar sentirse un poco avergonzada, ya van alrededor de siete veces que Gohan le explica lo mismo y no puede memorizarlo aún. Tal vez sea por los nombres tan curiosos que tienen.

—Lo siento mucho, Gohan —dice al fin—, ya son casi las seis de la tarde y también tienes que estudiar anatomía del corazón para las asesorías de mañana —suspira poco antes de colocar su frente sobre la mesa—. Ya encontraré la manera de grabarme esto. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

—No me rendiré tan fácil —cierra el libro de anatomía con cuidado, teniendo una idea de cómo ayudarla—. Me has pedido ayuda y te aseguro que hoy te irás a casa sabiendo perfectamente los corpúsculos —sonríe afable al ver a su compañera de clases atónita—. A cambio, me gustaría que me ayudaras a aprender a canalizar, inyectar y suturar. Sé la teoría pero es más fácil aprender si te enseña alguien que ya tiene práctica.

La hija de Mr. Satán no abre más la mandíbula porque no puede. Por un lado se siente muy agradecida con el muchacho, pero por otro siente un poco de confusión. ¿Gohan. el joven genio le está pidiendo ayuda? No es que dude de sus conocimientos sino que le sorprende la situación. Quizá porque él no suele pedir apoyo educativo.

—De acuerdo, yo con mucho gusto te enseñaré. Después te haré saber que cosas vamos a ocupar —dice mientras estira un poco los brazos—. Entonces…¿podrías explicarmelo una vez más? Por favor.

Gohan asiente con lentitud. Para sorpresa de la muchacha, se levanta de su asiento y va en su dirección con gesto decidido. Estando frente a ella dirige su mano al rostro femenino colocándola sobre sus párpados, cerrandolos.

—Mantenlos así —menciona a modo de orden.

—Pero Gohan…, ¿qué no ibas a explicarme?

—El conocimiento ya lo tienes, es cuestión de que lo practiquemos —con agilidad arrastra la silla en donde Videl está sentada, alejándola de la mesa y ponerla frente a él—. Lo que voy a hacer es activar tus corpúsculos y tú me dirás de cuál se trata, ¿está bien?

—Muy bien —suspira—. No te vayas a reir si me equivoco.

—Te lo prometo. Muy bien, empecemos.

Sus orbes azabache miran en diversas direcciones buscando algo con lo que empezar. Una idea le pasó por la cabeza, sin embargo esta le ocasiona cierta vergüenza. Se jala un poco el cuello de la camisa, todo era con fines académicos, ¿no es así? Por lo que, armándose de valor, sujeta la mano femenina y entrelaza sus finos dedos con los suyos, apretando con fuerza.

Videl, al sentir el fuerte agarre, se sonroja, no se esperó tal acción por parte del pelinegro, aunque no niega que, de alguna manera, le hace sentir muy bien.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es?

La firme voz de Gohan la saca de su corto ensueño, devolviendola a la realidad. Titubea un poco, insegura de su respuesta. Bien dicen que hay que cometer errores para aprender…

—¿De Krause?

—Error. Prueba de nuevo.

—¡Ya sé! —Exclama de pronto, sorprendiendo al muchacho—. Es de Pacini.

—Correcto, el de Pacini se activa cuando hay un agarre fuerte.

Tras mencionarlo, la suelta. En realidad hubiera querido sostenerla por un largo rato más, pero quizás a ella no le agrade mucho la idea. Acto seguido se transforma en súper saiyajin. Sin más demora, crea una diminuta esfera de energía. Esta vez, sujeta a Videl de la muñeca, dejando que su mano cayera con libertad.

Videl no puede evitar sentirse agradada, por un momento solo quiere dejar el estudio y abrazar a su compañero de clases, confesarle que si no ha puesto mucha atención es por culpa suya. Es decir, tiene una personalidad muy dulce y magnética, brilla con luz propia, es un muchacho muy simpático, inteligente y educado. ¿Estará enamorada? Pronto lo habrá de descubrir.

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, siente a algo quemarle el dedo índice. Por inercia, retira su mano con rapidez al sentir el calor, casi chamuscando su piel.

—¡Oye, qué demonios te pasa! —Exclama furiosa.

—¡Perdóname! No encontré otra forma… ¿Puedes decirme cuál corpúsculo se activó?

—¡Ruffini! Demonios, ¿no pudiste frotarme la piel o qué sé yo?

—Lo siento, te lo compensaré —dice casi en un susurro—. Estate quieta y en silencio, por favor. Llamarás la atención de la bibliotecaria y no me he destransformado.

La siguiente le resulta difícil, pues es el motivo por el cual le está instruyendo de esa forma. Carraspea un poco, entretanto Videl se mete el dedo en su cavidad bucal, buscando enfriarse. Ella aún permanece con los ojos cerrados, tan hermosa como siempre, y él busca cumplir su objetivo, disfrazandolo de enseñanza.

No obstante, un momento basta para ponerlo en duda sobre sus futuras acciones. Sin embargo, está dispuesto a todo o nada, perder o ganar, si no lo intenta nunca sabrá si es correspondido por ella. Tal vez se gane una bofetada e incluso puede perder su amistad, pero incluso en ese instante recuerda que pueden llegar a ser algo más.

Entonces, sintiéndose decidido al fin, espera a que la justiciera retire el dedo de su boca. Al tiempo, toma con delicadeza el mentón de la joven. Se humedece los labios antes de presionarlos con suavidad contra los de Videl, realizando así el tan anhelado contacto. Aquello no duró mucho, pues si lo hacía iba a confundirla al momento de que diera su respuesta.

—¿Q-qué ha sido eso? —Tartamudea, ruborizándose. Normalmente habría pateado y golpeado al chico que hubiera tenido la osadía de hacerlo. Gohan ha sido la excepción. ¡Oh no! ¡Sentía esas condenadas mariposas en el corazón! Su cerebro ha dejado de cooperar con ella, únicamente manda dos órdenes: ruborizarse hasta la raíz del cabello e iniciar a tartamudear como loca.

—Eeh… Bueno, yo solo… —Retrocede un par de pasos, se rasca la nuca, nervioso. ¡Lo hizo! Por muy avergonzado que luzca por fuera, por dentro está brincando de alegría, ¡se atrevió a besar a Videl Satan! Ha sido un gran paso, ahora inicia la situación crítica. Para su preocupación ella frunce el ceño y abre los ojos—. ¿Qué corpúsculo ha sido?...

—De Meissner.

—M-muy bien… Sabiendo esos tres —el rubor se está adueñando de sus pómulos. ¡Hora de huir!—ya te sabes el sobrante. Bueno yo...debo irme.

Videl, reaccionando lo más rápido que puede, le bloquea el paso para evitar que salga del cubículo. Con el pie evita que la mano masculina se pose sobre la perilla de la puerta. ¿La besaba y ahora pretende huir? Eso no. Imperdonable.

—¿A dónde crees que ibas?

—Mi casa… Estudiar, y-ya sabes...para mañana…

—¿Por qué me besaste? —Se cruza de brazos. No le queda de otra que tragarse el nerviosismo y ser directa con él—. Sin rodeos.

—El corpúsculo de Meissner se activa con el tacto suave y yo...creí que era el mejor ejemplo —miente. Bien, es muy probable que haya sido la peor opción, pero no podía mirarla a los ojos y decirle que está enamorado de ella, que la considera la muchacha más hermosa de la preparatoria o que lleva semanas queriendo besarla.

Aún aprecia su vida.

—Pudiste simplemente tocar mi brazo —dice suspicaz, como de costumbre—. ¿Puedes decirme la verdadera razón?

—Yo...es que tú… —Los zafiros miran con dureza al joven semisaiyajin, intimidandolo—. Verás, lo que trato de decirte, es que tú...bueno tú me… ¡No me mires así que me pongo nervioso!

La muchacha arquea ambas cejas, sorprendida. De pronto, para sorpresa del hijo de Goku, empieza a reír con ganas, al punto que un par de lágrimas escapan de sus orbes azules. Divertida, trata de controlarse tapando su boca con ambas manos. Le toma un par de minutos conseguirlo.

—¿Qué se te hace tan gracioso?

—¿Por qué simplemente no lo dices y ya? —Dice entre sonrisas—. ¿Tan difícil es decir: me gustas?

—¡Claro que n…! Espera, ¿qué? —Su rostro adquiere un tono similar al mármol.

—También me gustas, Gohan —menciona a modo de respuesta, sintiendo su rostro arder—. ¿Puedes cerrar los ojos un momento?

—Solo si aceptas ser mi novia.

Ahora fue Videl quien empieza a tartamudear cosas sin sentido. Por lo visto, su cerebro ha decidido irse de vacaciones. Sus mejillas se tornan casi de color púrpura al mirar el brillo decidido en los orbes azabache de Gohan, insistentes, llenos de anhelo, de ilusión. Se tambalea un poco antes de asentir con lentitud.

Gohan, al saberse correspondido, acata la orden que su ahora novia le impuso. Sin saber que ella está tramando una pequeña broma y que a su vez es una pequeña venganza por haberla besado de forma tan repentina. Videl se dirige a la mesa de trabajo en la cual, además de libros, hay un vaso de agua con hielos. Con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro extrae uno de ellos.

Desliza sus botas por el suelo, con sigilo, rodeando al joven. Con su mano libre toca la ancha espalda masculina de abajo hacia arriba, ocasionando un cosquilleo dulce para el muchacho, pero ella trae otro objetivo entre manos. Al llegar al cuello de la camisa, lo jala un poco en dirección suya. Videl sonríe como cual niño a punto de cometer la travesura más grande de su vida.

—Videl, ¿qué estás...?

—No te pregunto qué corpúsculo es, mi amor —ronronea juguetona, distrayendolo, mientras dirigía dicho cubo hacia el cuello masculino—. Te doy un adelanto, es el de Krause.

—Pero el de Krause es... ¡Aah!

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado esta corta historia. :D

Hacía tiempo que quería escribir este one-shot, pero, en vista de que mi tiempo se ha reducido al mínimo, tuve que esperar a tener unos días libres. De nuevo, sé que tengo pendientes subir viejos fics y actualizar otros, tengo muy pendiente eso. Los actualizaré a un ritmo muy lento más no tengo intención de abandonarlos, eso seguro.

Un saludo y nos leemos pronto.

~The girl sugarfree~


End file.
